


Hey brother, there’s an endless road to rediscover

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autistic Regulus Black, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Child Abuse, Family Bonding, Flashback, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kreacher basically raised Regulus, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape Friendship, POV Regulus Black, POV Sirius Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black centric, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Regulus Black was not a death eater, Regulus Black-centric, Rumors, Seer Regulus Black, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sibling Bonding, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Centric, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, The Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Time Travel, but no more then canon, he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “At first Sirius did not know exactly what he was looking at. He knew that there’re was a person lying on the floor unconscious but still alive, who was soaking wet. It wasn’t until he got closer the the person that he released who it was.“Regulus?” Sirius says in disbelief.”The second wizarding war the looming over the Wizarding community, even though the Ministry refuses to acknowledge this. With this uncertainty over them the order of the Phoenix is left even more confused when Regulus Black shows up not looking a day over 18.Sorry about the bad summary, I suck at writing them, I promise that the actual story is a lot better.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Sirius Black, Harry Potter & Sirius Black, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Eileen Prince, Regulus Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black & Ginny Weasley, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Hermione Granger, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Molly Weasley, Regulus Black & Nymphadora Tonks, Regulus Black & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Severus Snape & Harry Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 55
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tempting Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695347) by GoldenFinches. 



> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was inspired by a story that I read on FanFiction.Net but when I went back to link it I couldn’t find it, if you know what story I’m talking about please tell me in the comments that way I can give them credit. 
> 
> Also I think that Regulus looked like Timothee Chalmet.
> 
> Edit: I finally found the story that inspired this one.

Sirius was sitting down in an old oak chair that was in from of a large dark elegant dining table in his family’s ancestral home. The particular chair he was sitting in gave him a good view of the cuts and indentions on it, they were few and far between but they were noticeable in the right light at the right angle, which he just so happened to be sitting at. Sirius knew that he had been the cause of most of those marks, the few that he hadn’t been the cause of Regulus had made. Although whenever his younger brother had scratched the table Kreacher had tried to fix it as best he could so Regulus would not get in trouble.

Sirius blinked and sat up straighter. Trying to clear his head and focus on what was being said at the meeting. He shouldn’t even be thinking about his “family”.At least he did not want to be. He had been thinking about them a lot more especially his brother ever since he had escaped from Azkaban and had been forced to stay here. Although it did make since he was living in his “family’s” home, the one he’d shared with them till he had run away when he had been sixteen to go live with James and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. That had been the first time that a house had ever felt like a home.

Sirius did not enjoy the fact the he’d been thinking about his “family”. He did not very good memories of them and the few that he did had been tainted with sadness and resentment by later events. Most of these memories were of his younger brother Regulus. They had gotten along very well as children, but after Sirius had gone to Hogwarts they had grown apart and by the time he’d run away they were hardly talking but in his sixth year the brothers hadn’t even so much as acknowledged each other’s presence. Then the war really got kicked into high gear and Sirius has joined the Order and Regulus was rumored to have joined the death eaters although that was never proven but it was most likely true, and then Regulus had vanished presumed to be dead they never did find the body, but they had not found a lot of bodies. 

Sirius was finally metaphorically shaken out of thoughts by the ending of the order meeting. He stood up out of his chair as everyone started going out of the room. He didn’t really know what to think about the new order of the Phoenix, of course he liked everyone in it(minus Snape of course, thank goodness he was not at this meeting) but he was having a hard time getting used to the fact that so many people that were members of the old one were gone. They had all been so young, with so much more life to live and for almost all of them it had been taken away from them. Most of them had died or they had been scarred mentally, physically or both. They would never be the same. Sirius was worried that the past was going to repeat itself and that the same thing would happen either the current order. If he survived this war, he knew that it happing again would destroy whatever sanity he gotten back since Azkaban. And he didn’t want anther generation going through what his had gone through, no one should have to live through a war but definitely it children and that is what they were children. When Sirius had been there age he had felt so old and grown up bust he really had not been, none of them were.

Sirius often worried about Harry and his friends they reminded his so much of the friend group he had when he was younger. He hoped desperately that the same fate would not befall them as well. 

As Sirius and the other members of the order left the dinning room that they had been holding most of there meetings at. Sirius heard a thud and then saw a flash of light coming from a room down the hall, at first he thought he was imagining things because no one was staying in this room. Evidently Sirius was not hearing things because several other members of the order moved there heads to look in that direction while holding there wands held firmly in there hands. Sirius grabbed the one that he had been given to use and did the same thing. They all slowly moved towards the room. 

It turned out that Kreacher had gotten there first but even he seemed to be shocked at what he was seeing. 

At first Sirius did not know exactly what he was looking at. He knew that there’re was a person lying on the floor unconscious but still alive, who was soaking wet. It wasn’t until he got closer the the person that he released who it was. 

“Regulus?” Sirius says in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out what happens the day that Regulus died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as an important note Regulus wasn’t a death eater in this fic everyone just thought he was.

1979

Regulus Black took a deep breath, smelling the distinct smell of saltwater as he did. He stood with Kreacher in the musty and humid cave surrounded by rocks and seawater. A boat stood before them. 

Regulus silently thanked god that he had only brought Kreacher along with him, as the boat looked barley large enough to fit him let alone two people. But Kreacher was a lot smaller then you average person so it worked out perfectly. 

He motioned for Kreacher to get in the bit before him. After the boat started moving Regulus watched Kreacher and payed attention to his facial expressions, he looked upset and nervous. Regulus did not like it when Kreacher was upset, but this was sadly to important and he needed Kreacher to help him, if he did not he wouldn’t have brought him. 

He thought about the previous nights events and how shaken Kreacher had been, in all of the eighteen years that he’d been alive in which he’d known Kreacher for all of them,he had never seen Kreacher that shaken. Even when he’d accidentally broken some of there family china. The way he was acting had scared him. 

Regulus thought about what he had found out about the dark lord after the events of the night a day ago. It was horrific. He did not know how a person could possibly do that to themself. 

Evan though Regulus new that logically the boat ride could not have been longer then 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. He knew that this would most likely be the final minutes of his life. He starred at the dark and wavy water. For a lot of people water was a calming element. But not for Regulus, he had always been terrified water. Even though Regulus was starring directly at the water, he didn’t see the body’s floating in the water. This was do to a few reasons the main one being the fact that he was deep in thought, the other was because of the dark and murky characteristics of the water. 

When they reached the small island in the middle of the lake in the cave Regulus spotted a small basin. He pointed to it and asked Kreacher if that was were it was, when he responded that it was Regulus took a hesitant step out of the boat and towards it. As he walks he hears Kreacher get out behind him. 

He and Kreacher stand in front of the basin and Kreacher moves to pick it up. Regulus tells him not to drink the potion, then he tells him that when the locket appears that he should take and then destroy it and too not tell anyone what happened to him. Then he takes a sip. And then anther. And anther. And anther. Until the basin is empty. Every single sip is torture, pure agonizing torture. 

When the locket is visible Kreacher takes it with a shaking hand and he glances at a screaming Regulus and wants to comfort him, but he has his orders so he teleports back to the mansion with the locket in tow. 

Regulus for his part was completely out of it. All he could think about was the burning in his throat and his desperation for water. He slowly crawled to edge of the island the tips of his fingers that had been tarred up as he went to the edge burned as he desperately scooped up water to drink, but he did not care the need for the water was to overwhelming, to all consuming. 

He barely registered it when the wet and slimy hands of a reanimated corpse grabbed him, and started pulling him down into the water. He did feel the stinging of the salt water as it went in his eyes and he felt the dead bodies rigging into his skin and giving him deep scratching wounds. 

He passed out but not before Regulus saw a bright light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, also side note who’s your fan cast for a young Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Severus and Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and the order deal with Regulus and Sirius thinks back to the last time he had seen his younger brother. The order decides how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter took a while to post but I’ve had a lot of school work lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also I’m American so if I get anything wrong please tell me and I’ll fix.

Sirius stared shocked at his brothers shaking, dripping wet, and bleeding body. He didn’t know what to think Regulus had died nearly fifteen years ago, and if he had somehow faked his death he would have aged and be in his thirties by now. But the body in front looked the sameness he did when Sirius had last seen his younger brother.

Kreacher and the rest of the order stood dumbfounded, no one moving a single inch.

Eventually after several moments of defining silence Kreacher said, “Master Regulus?” And Molly asked, “Hasn’t your brother been dead for years?”

“Yes.” Sirius replied stunned, still staring at his brothers breathing body, his supposedly dead brothers breathing body. He thought back to the last time he had seen his little brother.

* * *

_It had been a cold and bleak day, at the time Sirius had thought that it was fitting. He had gotten a letter from Regulus the day befbefore asking to meet with him here, Sirius had felt that this was odd and suspicious for several reasons._

_The least (but still big) of the two being the fact that the place that Regulus had asked to meet at a bench in a muggle shopping center._ _Sirius had been shocked when he’d first read the address and then he had done a double take. It was very suspicious that Regulus his brother a hardcore believer in blood purity and who was “allegedly” a death eater would ask to meet in muggle Londen or hell in any muggle place. The most suspicious of the request being the fact his most likely a death eater brother requesting to meet with him in the first place._

_Obviously he had been completely appalled. It was obviously a trap he had thought. The letter that Regulus had sent was extremely vague about what he wanted to meet up about. He had thought of two things too do. The first plan he had was being very simple, to not go to meet up with his brother._

_Then he would not be walking into a trap._

_The other solution to his predicament he had was walking in to the trap but setting another one for Regulus, he’d tell the ministry and order about the meeting(obvious trap) and then they will be able to arrest his brother._

_He was conflicted on this particular plan, he may be an “alleged” death eater and most likely a murder by now. But Sirius has had a hard time separating current Regulus and the Regulus from his past in the days before they had gone to Hogwarts. The one that had come to hide in his bedrooms during thunderstorms or when he had nightmares about drowning. The one who’d cover for him when he had snuck out to play with muggle on a playground. With the one who had barely left his room for multiple summers, hadn’t spoken unless spoken too. The one who only seemed to confined in Kreacher. The brother who never stood up for him. Because of this iner conflict Sirius had gone to the only on of his close friends who would understand having sibling drama, Lily._

_He’d sent a letter to Lily asking her what she would do in his situation._

_Lily had replied with some very insightful comments. She said that their situations were not a one to one comparisons, but if Petunia had wanted to meet up again she would do it, as their was a war going on and she did not want to die with that bridge burned. But Lily pointed out that Petunia was not a death eater and they were not actively fighting on different sides of a war. Eventually Sirius decided to go meet Regulus, but he would be under as Moody would put it , constant vigilance._

_So that was why Sirius found himself in this situation, waiting on his death eater baby brother to meey up with him, on a bench, in the middle of muggle London. He heard footsteps and then someone sit down on the bench beside of him. Sirius turned his head a looked at his younger brother. He had barely aged since the last time that Sirius had last seen him, but he also looked extremely stressed and steeped deprived._

_The two brothers starred at each for what felt like eternity but in reality was just a less than a minute. Eventually Regulus said “Hello, Sirius.” and Sirius replied with “Hello Regulus.”_

_This was followed by another awkward silence. This silence was broken again by Regulus who quietly said “Siri, I need your help with something.”  
_

_Sirius felt fury growing in the pit of his stomach, how dare Regulus not talk to him for years and not defend him against their parents, and then have the nerve to ask him for help. And that was with out considering the fact that this was most likely going to be a trap._

_And that was with out considering the fact that this was most likely going to be a trap.  
_

_After that Sirius said something that would do the opposite of what he had intended to do by accepting the fact the invitation to the meeting. Sirius said angrily “I’m not helping you and your death eater ass doing anything, you’ve made your choice and chosen your side, and I’ve chosen mine.”_

_Regulus stared out at him and has a look on his face that at the time Sirius could not identify( but later on would realize that the look was hurt and betrayel), after a brief instant the look on Regulus’s face disappeared._ _And the mask that he were so often and so well appears back onto his face._

_After this Regulus’s stood up and stormed away, he did briefly turn around, but then quickly moved his head back. And he continued storming off._

* * *

_Sirius would often think back to this brief meeting in the mounths after Regulus’s had disappeared, and Regulus would join the many spectators that haunted him during his twelve years in Azkaban._

_Of course he had a lot on his mind after he had escaped, and he had barely thought about his younger brother, that was of course until Harry had asked about him, that had brought all of these memories and feelings back to the surface. And then Regulus apearing out if thin air was just the icing on the cake._

* * *

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Dumbledore spoke saying, “We can notify Severus and Mirinva about the current situation, I am sure that Severus can make a potion that will be able to heal, Mr. Blacks injures. Sirius can you please take your brother to his room. When he wakes up we will figure out how to proceed.” Sirius numbly said yes. He started taking his brother up the stairs to his bedroom and he saw his godson and his friends staring at the commotion. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius put Regulus on his bed and looks around his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I know it’s shorter then the others but the next one is a lot longer.

As Sirius, still shocked and thinking, took his younger brother up to his bedroom, Harry and his friends stood staring at ruckus. As they stared they muttered to themselves trying to figure out what was going on.

By the time Sirius reached the top floor of the house his shirt was soaked with water and a little bit of his brother's blood. He turned the corner and started to walk to where Regulus and his old bedrooms are. He had not walked down this hall in ages, he could not bare sleeping in his old room it had too many bad memories associated with it so he’d been staying in a guest room ever since he had been forced to live here again by Dumbledore.

When he got to his brothers room he stood and read the note on it, the not said “Do not enter unless given express permission by R.A.B”. Sirius snorted, it was very typical of his brother to write a sign like that. Although it had not been their first when he had ran away, Regulus must have put it up after he’d left.

Sirius reached his hand out and turned the doorknob opening the door to his brothers bedroom, he stepped in and looked around the room. It looked very similar to the last time Sirius had seen it, which was odd considering that had been about twenty years ago, Kreacher must have been making sure that it had stayed the same. There were only a few things that were different then the last time he’d seen it, in his younger brother's bedroom. The main two being the articles posted above his bed and the papers thrown out across his brother's desk.

When he put Regulus on the bed he was able to read what the articles said. They were all about Voldemort during his rise to power. With a few sections in each lit up with faded highlight marks. Sirius turned around disgusted and quickly moved to the door of his brother's room. As he left he briefly looked at what was on Regulus’s desk. It was several pieces of blank paper and what appeared to be a hand drawn picture of a cave with a lake that had dimmed with the passing of the years. He quietly shut the door behind him, quickly looking at his baby brother before the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thinks about his brother, Harry and the rest of the teens try to figure out what was going on and Severus and Minerva finally arive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sirius walked down the stairs, despite himself he was upset at what he discovered in his younger brother's room. He remembered when they were both younger before either of them had gone to Hogwarts, they had been best friends. They used to do everything together, play games, draw pictures, and other stuff like that. Sirius was the one that taught Regulus how to play gobstones. They used to play games all the time in each other's bedrooms and it made him really upset to see how his younger brother's room had basically become a shrine to Voldemort.

He did not really know what he expected, his brother had been all but confirmed to be a death eater so it made sense that his room would have information pertaining to Voldemort's first rise to power but he never thought that his brother would be so obvious about it. In fact Sirius could not help but hope that the rumors about Regulus were not true and that he was still morally similar to the boy that he had once known. But he knew that this hope was most likely illogical and that his brother had already gone too far to the dark side when he allegedly joined the death eaters or even supported Voldemort at all. Even still it was hard for him to separate the brother that he once knew, from who Regulus had become and who he supported.

Sirius shook his head, he was so focused on the past and old dreams that he did momentarily forget that he was in the present and the strangeness of the current situation. His brother was back from the dead, was soaking wet, covered in scratches and he did not look a day older than eighteen. This was fucking insane and he had now clue what to think. He continued to walk down the stairs deep in thought. Suddenly he felt an arm stick out in front of this made him stop suddenly, he went to instinctively reach for his wand when he realized that it was just Harry and he remembered that he did not have a wand anymore.

“What's happening, is someone hurt?” Harry asked him, sounding concerned. Sirius stood there for a second, he did not know what to say. Hell, no one in the order knew what was actually happening. So what the heck was he supposed to tell Harry? Eventually he settled on “No one is hurt. We will let you know what is going on when we get more information.” Sirius new he sounded robotic as he said it and part of him was upset about keeping important information from his godson, but he also did not fully know what was going on himself and he knew that the rest of the order would most likely be upset if he told Harry anything before they knew what was going on or at the very least any information.

Harry looked upset about this information and then opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but before he could Sirius walked away continuing down the stairs to the main floor. When he got down there he went into the guest bedroom that Regulus had shown up in, but no one was in there so he went to the dining room which is where the rest of the order was. When he walked in they were all speaking in hushed voices trying to keep what they were saying from the children staying upstairs. Dumbledore then turned and addressed him saying “Ah, Sirius we were just discussing you brother. How is he adjusting?” Sirius was puzzled by this question, he said “I do not know, he has not woken up yet.” Dumbledore nodded in an understanding way.

“Well as I was telling the rest of the order Severus and Minerva will arrive here in a few minutes, Severus says that he will bring several potions that could possibly help remedy Mr. Black. I was hoping that your brother would have awoken by now, although I do suppose that was wishful thinking on my part. But sadly we can not do anything until he wakes up.” Dumbledore told him. Sirius sat down exhausted by the events of the past couple hours.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in his guest bedroom in anger. Sirius would not tell him what was going on and he was so sick of being in the dark about things. Of course logically he knew that this was a different case then him being left in the dark about the order and how all his friends were staying here. In this specific case none of his friends knew what was happening and given the fact that the event had just occurred the adults probably did not know what was happening either. But it all felt the same to him. It also hurt him deeply that Sirius did not trust him enough to even give the little bit of information that they most likely knew. But he did not, and that really hurt him, it hurt him almost as much as Ron and Hermione not telling him the order of the phoenix.

Harry looked up when he heard Ron ask the people in the room “So what do you think is happening?”  
“I do not know.” Harry said, still sounding pissed.  
“Well, let's look at what we know for a fact. We heard a thud and then the order went running towards where the sound came from. Then there was muffled talking, after that Sirius walked to the top floor with a wet body in his arms, then when he came back down no one was in his arms.” Hermione said.  
“And when he came back down he had blood on his shirt.” Ginny added in.

They all sat there for a minute thinking about what could possibly have happened. Ron suggested they found a victim of the death eaters, Fred and George suggested that someone's long lost sibling or child showed up, and Hermione said that one of the Orders spy was found out so they fled to the base. No one's theory could really explain everything but most of them agreed that Rons was the most likely to be true. They also thought that the Twins were the least likely.

They were discussing this when they heard someone else enter the house.

* * *

Sirius looked up when Snape and McGonagall entered the dining room. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the fact that Snape was in the order. He hated the fact that Dumbledore trusted the slimy git, but he could not deny his talent and if anyone had any chance of reviving his younger brother it was Snape.

Snape put the potions that he had brought on the table with a thud “Where is he?” he asked, trying to and falling to mask his concern and confusion. “He is in his bedroom.” Dumbledore said. Snape rolled his eyes at this and gave an exasperated sigh. Picking up his potions he asked “And where is that.” he asked sounding annoyed. Dumbledore motined to him so Sirius slowly got up to show him, upset that he was having to go do this. What he did not expect was the rest of the order to get up after him and then they followed them upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this chapter. In the next one Regulus will finally wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape uses his potion to wake Regulus up. Sirius thinks about Regulus while they wait for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

While they walked up the stairs they heard voices coming from the rooms where the children were staying. Sirius guessed that they were talking about the day's events, he knew that he and James would have done it if they were in that position. He shook his head, he was always really sad when he thought about James.

Eventually they got to Regulus’s room, when they opened the door they saw Kreacher sitting in the chair next to his brother's bed. Sirius yelled at him to get out of here, and then Kreacher gave him the darkest glare he has ever given him but he did leave. Snape put the potions that he brought down on the table next to his younger brother's bed. There were three of them, the one on the right was a murky green color not unlike the one that lined the walls of Regulus’s bedroom, the middle one was a light blue and the one on the left was a dark grey color. The light traveled through all them making them lighter then they normally would.

Regulus had not moved since Sirius had put him in his bed over thirty minutes ago. Although his bed was soaked with water and their mother would not have liked that. Snape and McGonagall looked at Regulus with a worried and shocked look on their faces. Snape then asked Dumbledore if they knew what had happened to him. “If we knew any information don't you think we would have told you.” Sirius said pissed off at what he perceived as a stupid question. Snape then glared at him, this did not really bother him though because he had been at the receiving end of this glare many times. Dumbledore then gave both of them a look that seemed to ask them to stop bickering as there were more important things to figure out, he then replied to the question that had been directed towards him. “No, we have not gotten any more information Severus.” Snape seemed to be satisfied with this information.

Then he opened the green potion and pulled a cloth out of pocket and poured the potion on the cloth. Then he put it on Regulus’s wounds, this seemed to heal them as they closed up after he did that. He then picked up the other two bottles and said “I brought two potions that could possibly wake him up, I do not know which one will work. It would be easier if we knew what happened to him but that seems to be too hard to accomplish.” in his usual condescending tone. Sirius rolled his eyes at this, even though he was not very close to his younger brother he still felt that Snape was not treating this situation with the urgency that it deserved.

Snape then poured the potion down Regulus’s throat, then he explained that they would have to wait a few minutes to see if he would wake up. After this the order sat back awkwardly and waited to see if the potion would successfully wake Regulus up. At this point Sirius had time to really look at his younger brother. He looked almost exactly like he did the last time that he had seen his brother. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black pants, Sirius had seen his brother wear this outfit several times in the past. His hair was uncharacteristically messy and wet, Regulus had always spent a long time making sure hair was neat. He was also taller than Sirius remembered him to be, of course Sirius did not remember a lot of things about the physical features of his younger brother. Over ten years and Azkaban would do that to a person's memory.

His brother looked a lot paler then Sirius remembered him to be. Regulus had always been significantly more pale then Sirius but right now Regulus looked as pale as a sheet. There were some other key differences between the two brothers' looks, Sirius like the rest of their family had black hair while Regulus had dark brown hair. Another physical difference between his brother and their family was his eye color. Regulus had hazel eyes, the only other family member that had that eye color was their ant. Sirius had grey eyes, this was their family's signature eye color. Sirius had always been jealous of his brother's looks. Even though they used to look very similar to each other Regulus had always had a much softer look to him then the rest of their family and Sirius had always thought that he should have looked different then the rest of the Black family. He was the one that was different from their family, so why was Regulus who had always been the perfect son the sibling whose looks were fated to differ from looks of their families.

Sirius recalled that his father had been very close to Regulus, not that he preferred Sirius. he did not like any of his children. Sirius knew why their Dad did not like him, it was for the same reason that the rest of their family members did not like him. But he had never been very sure why he did not like Regulus, everyone else in their family did. There were two reasons that Sirius had thought off, one of them was that Regulus had always acted differently, not in a bad way or anything just different. This had never really bothered Sirius, but it had bothered their father because in the Black family nothing other then perfection was tolerated. The other reason that Sirius suspected was that their father may have suspected that Regulus was not his. 

Sirius had heard the rumors before, they were whispered all the time at the parties that he had been forced to attend. A lot of people in the pureblood circles thought that Regulus was not their fathers child. There was some substance to these rumors, Regulus did look a lot like their mother but no at all like their father. Of course their parents were cousins so its not like there was a large difference in their looks. But it was very possible that Sirius’s dad believed these rumors. He always had a very small ego and very little love for his wife and family. 

While he was thinking about this, his brother started moving and slowly opened his eyes. Regulus looked at him and said “Sirius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I tested positive for Covid so I while I am in quarantine I will probably be writing a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus wakes up and Sirius and the order explanes the days events to the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.

Regulus saw light coming through his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the people from his dreams. He recognized a few people, but they appeared to be older. He also saw his brother Sirius. He also looked a lot older though and more haunted and sad then Regulus remembered. He called out to him saying his name.

* * *

Sirius did not know what to think about his younger brother's story. He did not know if he believed it, and if it was true it was terrifying. If Voldemort had horcruxes, then they were all most likely screwed. Dumbledore seemed to believe Regulus though, they were now talking alone in Regulus’s bedroom. Sirius did not like this very much, he felt that he should be in there with his little brother as well. He thought he had lost him for years, and now he was here alive and breathing. And Sirius was not being allowed to talk to him. Sure they were not close but they were still brothers he should still be allowed to talk to him.

Severus stood in front of the door to Regulus Blacks bedroom. Even though he had not been particularly close to him. He had seen him around Hogwarts and in the Slytherin common room, he seemed a lot nicer than his brother. Although he had been very quiet and he kept to himself, he also spent a lot of time in the kitchens with the house elves he seemed like a sweet kid. Severus hated that he was sympathizing with Black but he was. He was shaken up and he barely knew the kid, he could not imagen how Black felt. Severus briefly wondered if Lily would also come back to life, but he shook his head at this thought. If Regulus's story was correct then that would mean that he did not actually die, and Lily had definitely died. '

Sirius saw Snape glancing at him, he glared back at him. He heard muffled whispers coming through the door. He assumed that they were talking about Voldemort's potential horcruxes. He thought back to what Regulus had said happened. According to him their father had been a death eater and he had sent Kreacher to help Voldemort with something, Regulus had known that something was going to go wrong so he had told Kreacher to come back home. This was apparently effective because when Kreacher came back he told Regulus that Voldemort had brought him to an island and made him drink a potion that made him see horrifying things. This made Regulus realize that Voldemort had created a horcrux. Regulus then went to the island to destroy it, but he ended up being dragged underwater by infer after he gave the horcrux to Kreacher. When he was about to die he saw a light and then he woke up in his bedroom surrounded by them. Sirius shook his head, his brother always had a soft spot for Kreacher, that was one of the things he could never understand about his brother even when they got along. Sirius just could not understand how anyone could possibly like the horrible thing, but Regulus couldn't understand how someone could not like them. 

While they were all standing there they heard a voice coming from behind them. They turned around to see Molly’s kids and Harry. Harry was saying “We need to know what is happening, you can not leave us in the dark. Not again.” Sirius gathered that the last part of his statement was not just about this incident. The order looked at each other and through that look they decided that they should tell the kids what is going on. Molly told them that they should go to a different room and then they will be told what is going on. The kids reacted well to this so they all went down to the dining room. They left Snape and McGonagall at the door to wait for Regulus and Dumbledore to come out. 

When they got down to the dining room Sirius opened his mouth and started to explain what had happened “Harry remembered when I told you about my brother.” Harry replied saying “Yeah, the one that was a death eater.” Sirius nodded in affirmation and then started explaining the day's events, he told them about his brother appearing, about how Regulus had nearly died, about Voldemort's possible Horcruxes. When he was done explaining the twins exclaimed that they were correct. After that Sirius tried to gage the children's reaction to what he told them. Most of them appeared to be taking the information in. 

  
  
Harry thought about what Sirius had told them. It did not make any since, no one could come back from the dead. That was one of the first things that he had learned at Hogwarts, although this did give him some hope. If Sirius’s younger brother could come back from the dead that means that it was possible that his parents could come back from the dead. He really hoped that this was possible. He also thought about the other part of what Sirius had said. Voldemort had what were called horcruxes, no one in the group knew what that was so they had to have it explained to them, apparently it was when you separated your soul. And it meant that until they destroyed it Voldemort would be able to live forever, Harry shouldered at the thought. 

Sirius had just finished telling the kids what had happened when Snape came down the stairs he said that Regulus wanted to talk to Sirius. So Sirius walked upstairs while Snape went back to Hogwarts with Mcgonagall. Sirius entered his younger brothers bedroom, as he did this Dumbledore stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in. As he did this he gestured to Regulus and told them to have a nice conversation. While he was walking out he glanced back at the with a sad look on his face, Sirius did not know why he did this Dumbledore’s only sibling was still alive.

Sirius sat down in the chair that Dumbledore had been sitting in and he got ready to have a conversation with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it is short, I have exams coming up but I wanted to get a chapter out.

Sirius had sat down in the chair that was across from his bed. Regulus and his brother stared at each brother for what felt like an eternity to Regulus. Eventually he decided to break the silence. “Hello.” he said to his brother. His brother said hello back.

After this there was another awkward silence. Regulus felt that he had done his part in making conversation with each other so he decided to pass the time by looking at his brother.

He had not been able to really look at him since he had woken up in the future. Sirius looked very different then he remembered. Regulus could still tell that it was brother of course, but he looked different. And it was not just the normal aging that people go through, like what happened with Snape. Sirius looked more wheatherd and haggard. The Sirius that Regulus had known was confident and enthusiastic, but now Sirius had this look in his eye that Regulus had seen before but only in his dreams.

Regulus knew that this look came from his time in Azkaban. When Professor Dumbledore had told him that Sirius had been in Azkaban he was shocked. Out of all of the people that he was related to Sirius was the last person that Regulus thought would be.

Regulus was even more shocked when he had told him why Sirius was there. Regulus did not get why anyone would think that Sirius could betray the Potter family. Sirius had been so much more loyal to them then he was to his family. Regulus had actually been extremely jealous of James Potter because of how Sirius called him his brother.

So it was a very idotic thought and anyone who knew Sirius and still thought it was an idiot too. And he was very much including professor Dumbledore in that too.

Regulus thought back to the last time that he had seen his older brother. It had been a bleak and cold December day. He had just recently learned of the dark lords horcruxes and he knew that he needed help in destroying them. This of course would be difficult to get.

Regulus did not really have a lot of friends and the ones that he did have no longer trusted him due to the rumor that he was a death eater. So he went to the one person who he thought would not believe that rumor, his brother Sirius.

This hope proved to be false though. His brother apparently did believe this rumor, and that fact that he did had crushed Regulus. After that he decided to go to the lake with Kreacher. Who he knew he could always trust.

Since the silence was not letting up Regulus decided to break it by saying what was on his mind. 

“I am not a death eater.” 

“What.” Sirius said, sounding surprised at what his brother said. 

“I’m not a death eater. The last time we talked you thought that I was a death eater but I am not.” Regulus said explaining the reasoning behind what he said.

His brother looked at him like he did not quite believe what Regulus had told him. This made Regulus upset, but he did not show it on his face. 

He pulled the sleeve up on his left arm to show Sirius that he did not have a dark mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter please comment and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thinks about what Regulus has showed him and how it changes everything he has thought about his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. I am writing it to calm my nervous about exams.

Sirius sat shocked in the chair in his younger brother's bedroom. He stared at Regulus’s blank left arm. He did not know what to think. He had thought that his younger brother was a death eater for so long, it did not feel real that he was not. 

There had never been a lot of non circumstantial evidence that Regulus was a death eater, but everyone had thought he was. At Hogwarts all of the people that Regulus had hung out with had become Death Eaters and almost everyone of their generation in the Black that had not been disowned had become a death eater.

He also was not seen a lot during the war. Of course he was seen at parties and stuff like that, but after his graduation Regulus was not seen normally. He mostly stayed at his house. A lot of people found this suspicious, Sirius included. 

Of course a lot of the evidence that Regulus was a death eater had just been rumors, nothing concrete. But it had made a lot of sense to Sirius so he had believed them. 

But now Sirius felt guilty at this thought. He should have believed in his younger brother. Of course they were not close by the time of the war and they had not talked in a long time. But Sirius still should have known that Regulus would not have been capable of anything that the death eaters did.

Regulus had always been very kind and shy. He had never been a particularly cruel person. Which was evidence in the way that he treated Kreacher. He also spent a lot of time up in his bedroom.

Regulus had never spent a lot of time together with the rest of their family. He did when he was required too so he would not piss off their mother but he never went any further then that. At the time Sirius had not realized this. He had always made such a big deal about not hanging out with his family to piss off their mom that Regulus just not being there did not register to him. So Sirius thought that his brother enjoyed hanging out with them. 

With this new information Sirius looked back at a lot of things about his younger brother Regulus with a new perspective.

He thought back to their time at Hogwarts. Sirius had never paid a lot of attention to Regulus, he had spent most of his time with the marauders. But what he had seen of Regulus he seemed to not be very popular. Of course he was not bullied or anything, being a Black mint having a certain social status in Slytherin. But he did not seem to have many friends. He also seemed to spend a lot of time in the kitchens with the house elves if the amount of time he was seen there on the marauders map was any indication. 

Regulus had also tried to talk to Sirius a couple of times. Every time Sirius had given him the silent treatment because back then he had thought that Regulus was going to try and convince him to go back to there house or about some of the Black family’s insane pure blood supremacy ideas.

But looking back Sirius thinks that he was wrong and that his brother was just trying to talk to him.

There were a couple other things that this new revelation about his brother was changing but the biggest one was the last time that they had seen each other. 

Even before today Sirius had regretted the way that he had treated Regulus. Not as much as he did now, but he still regretted it. But now it was agonizing. 

He was one of the last people that had seen him before he went in the cave and he had insulted him and he did not even give Regulus a chance to talk or defend himself. 

He hated the fact that he believed horrible rumors about his younger brother. 

After there conversation was done Sirius left the room to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius talks to Remus about the days events and Regulus talks to Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter.

Sirius walked numbly to Remus’s room. His head was still spinning after the conversation with his little brother. Everything he had thought that he knew about him had been turned upside down by the revelation that Regulus was not a death eater. He needed a calming presence to talk too. And Remus was that calming presence. Whenever he talked to Remus everything always felt right in the world and he needed that feeling right now. Part of him wanted to go talk to Harry. But he knew that was not a good idea. Harry already had a lot to think about. A small part of him that he hated thought that it was because Molly was right, that he did subconsciously think that Harry was James. This whole situation was making him want to talk to James and Lily more than ever.

He slowly opened the door to Remus’s bedroom. He peered into the room, Remus was not in the room. He must still be downstairs with the rest of the order. Sirius sat down on Remus’s bed. The room smelled like Remus’s cologne. It was a cheap muggle brand, but Sirius loved the smell because it made him think of Remus.

Sirius stayed there. Sitting on the bed, smelling Remus’s cologne for what felt like an eternity. But in reality it was only about twenty minutes. He stared at his shows for most of this time, lost in this many and swirling thoughts.

Remus walked through the door and he sat down next to Sirius. He put his hand on top of Sirius’s hand. They looked into each other's eyes. Remus had a soft compasinet look in his. “How was your talk with Regulus.” Remus asked him compassionately. Sirius opened his mouth and everything came spilling out. The fact that his brother had not been a death eater, the last time he had seen his brother, the guilt he was feeling for ever doubting him and thinking that he could possibly commit unspeakable crimes, the fact that he had turned his baby brother away when he needed him the most. As he was telling Remus this he had tears streaming down his face and he was finding it hard to breath.

All of the internal guilt that he had felt with the way he had treated his brother was spilling out and it was all out in the open. All of the emotions that he had felt were all coming out now and it was reducing him to a sobbing, gasping mess of tears.

Throughout all of this Remus held Sirius head as he layed in his lap, telling him about his younger brother. Remus was rotating between stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

Remus had not known Regulus very well. Throughout all of the years that he had known Sirius he had rarely talked about his younger brother. And when he did, it was usually in the form of a rant or a snide comment. James seemed to take all of this at face value and he did not like Regulus despite not seeing or interacting with him very often. Peter also claimed to not like Regulus.

Remus knew that James hated all things Slytherin and Peter was just a follower so if James and Sirius hated someone or something then he would hate it too. Remus also knew Sirius was very quick to judge things and people and once he made up his mind about something he would stay in that belief unless something significant happened.

Because of this Remus never had the same opinion as his friends about Regulus. In fact he had never really formed an opinion. He did not like to judge people based on factors out of their control. This was because he was a werewolf and he was often judged because of this.

Despite all of this Remus was still slightly shocked by the fact that Regulus had not truly been a death eater. He was upset that he was shocked by this because during the war a lot of people had thought that he was one and he hated it then, so he could relate to Regulus here.

Remus hated to stereotype but most of the Slytherins in their generation had become Slytherins so it was not that much of a stretch that Regulus had become one. Not to mention the pressure from his parents.

They sat like that for a while Sirius crying and Remus rubbing his back and head.

* * *

Regulus got up out of his bed. It still hurt a bit to walk and some of his cuts stung. He walked over to his desk. He opened the top drawer, after he did this he got his wand out of the section. After he did this he moved the papers that were on top of the desk and he put his wand to the blank ones.

He whispered a quick spell, and he watched as the words that he had written slowly revealed themselves. He flipped the paper that was on the bottom of the stack over. Then he got out a quill and he started writing with it. He wrote what happened and the days events. As he did this he wrote down the connections between what had happened and the dreams that he had. 

While he was doing this he heard the door open slowly. Regulus turned his head quickly trying to see who it was. Hoping that it was not his brother, he did not want to talk to him right now. 

But to his infinet relief it was Kreacher. He smiled at the house elf who ran to him. He pulled him into a hug. Of course since Kreacher was significantly shorter than him it ended up only being around his legs. Regulus bent down to return the hug. 

Regulus was glad to see him. He loved the house elf and he was glad to see him again and based on Kreachers reaction he felt the same way.

After this they talked for a while. Kreacher told him about what he had been up to in the years since 1979. Regulus nodded along as he did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think, it keeps me motivated.
> 
> In the next chapter we get to see Harry's reaction to everything that has happened. And the plot will start going a little more fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Sirius and Remus talk about Regulus. The order talks about Harry's impending trail at the ministry and what they are going to do about Regulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like reading this chapter.

Harry walked slowly down the hallway of his god fathers ancestral home. As he walked he tried to tip toe lightly. He had gotten pretty good at walking quietly living with the Dursleys, it was one of the only ways that he could get stuff that they had forbidden him to interact with without him being punished. He got to the door that he was looking for, it was the door to professor Lupin's bed room. Harry was looking for Sirius and he was told by Mr. Weasley that his god father was there.

Sirius looked up as he saw the door to Remus’s bedroom slowly open. He saw Harry looking through the crack between the door and the wall. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus spoke instead. “Come on in Harry.” Sirius found himself feeling grateful to the werewolf. He did not know if he could have talked to Harry in that moment.

Harry did as he was told and entered the room. He sat in the chair closest to the door. He then sent a flurry of questions to the two men in the room. Most of them were about the events of the day that had surrounded Regulus, but a few of them were about the events of the summer. As he had not gotten over the fact that he had been left with the Dursleys while his friends and mentors were staying together at Sirius’s house.

Sirius understood Harry’s anger about this. He knew what it was like to be left in a house of horrors while your friends stayed in a happy place, he remembered how happy he had felt once he had run away and moved into James’s house. He had only been a year older then Harry was now. Sirius tried to push down the thought that he had abandoned Regulus at this very house of horrors.

Remus and Sirius waited until Harry was done with his questions. By the end of them it had basically turned into a rant. When he was done talking they started answering his questions. Of course they could not answer all of them, this would be basically impossible because they did not know all the answers themselves.

Remus told Harry about the first war against Voldemort and how rumors were flying around about people. Everyone was deathly afraid of everyone, because of this fear of death people avoided others just based on these rumors. Since Regulus was a Black it had not been a very large leap for people to believe that he was a death eater. Harry thought about how people so easily believed that Sirius had betrayed his parents and Sirius had been a gryffindor and a part of the order of the phoenix. Remus said that if people could believe that he was a death eater, then it was not that much of the a leap to figure that the quieter Black sibling who had not publicly declared a side, could be a death eater. All of this was leading up to him revealing that Regulus had not been a death eater to Harry.

Harry seemed to be slightly shocked by this information, although not as shocked as Sirius had been. Truth be told Harry had slightly seen this revail coming. It had been the only thing that would have made since after the lead up that Remus had said.

Sirius took the information dump from there. He felt that he could talk about this better because he was still very emotional about his younger brother and he did not want to have an emotional breakdown in front of his god son.

Sirius told Harry all of the information that he had been told by Dumbledore. Although knowing him, this was probably not all of the information. Dumbledore really liked to keep some information to himself until he felt that it was necessary to inform people of it.

After they were done with this Harry sat back in the chair that he was sitting in. Remus felt bad that they had told him everything all at once, it was a lot of information to take and he hoped that they had not overwhelmed him.

“I want to meet him.” Harry said.

Remus and Sirius looked up in surprise. “What!” They said this in unison, although they did have different tones when they said this.

“Your brother, I want to meet him.” Harry explained, although this was not necessary because they both knew who he was talking about.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. “I do not think that is such a good idea.” Sirius finally said.

“Why not? You guys said that he is not a death eater, and that he died trying to defeat Voldemort. What is wrong with me talking to him.” Harry asked them.

Remus and Sirius could not come up with a good reason why. And they both new that unless Harry felt that the reason was good, then he would to it anyway.

“Ok, you can meet Regulus.” Sirius said.

* * *

The order sat around that table in the dining room. They had a lot to discuss. McGonagall had left to go back to Hogwarts but Snape had decided to stay.

Dumbledore had told everyone about his conversation with Regulus Black, this included the fact that Regulus had not been a death eater. Everyone but Severus had been varying degrees of surprised by this news.

Severus had never believed that he was a death eater. For one thing he had never seen the younger Black sibling at any of the meetings. And for another he had always been too kind to be one.

Dumbledore had also confirmed that Regulus was telling the truth about Voldemort's horcruxes. This made everyone in the room anxious,disgusted and horrified. Of course not everyone on the room knew what horcruxes were. But based on Dumbledore’s reaction to them they could tell that they were very bad.

And once they had been explained they joined their peers in shock and horror.

Dumbledore told them the known ways of destroying them and told them that they would do everything they could to find and destroy the horcruxes.

After this they started talking about how to proceed from here. They talked about what they were going to do about Harry’s upcoming trail. Most of them thought that they were going to find him not guilty, but they could not ignore the little bit of doubt in the back of their minds, The ministry really had it out for him.

The bigger topic was what they were going to do about Regulus Black at the end of this they decided that he would attend Hogwarts. Past that, they could not decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Regulus talk while waiting on news about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, sorry that it rather short I have a really big project at school and I have been working at that, but I do not want anyone to think that I do not have motivation for this story because I do.

Harry sat facing Regulus Black, Regulus was sitting at his desk.

“So, who are you?” Regulus asked him.

“Im Harry, Harry Potter.”

“Oh, ok Professor Dumbledore told me about you.” Regulus replied.

They talked for a while after this. It was mostly small talk and Regulus seemed to be very uncomfortable through out all of it.

Harry wanted to get to know him better, but he did not know what to say. Regulus had “died” in the seventies what could they possibly talk about.

Not a lot that was for sure.

It is not like they had any shared experiences they could talk about. Harry wanted to ask him about Harrys mom and dad but he had chickned out at the very last minute.

Regulus had been in Slytherin so its not like he would have really interacted with his parents, Harry was also kind off afriad of what he would hear.

Everyone he had talked too before had all loved his parents but they had all been very close to them.

And Harry did not know how he would react. He did not really want to piss Regulus off, because everyone said that he may be useful in taking down Voldemort.

* * *

The occupants of the house all went to bed, some slept better then others did. The next day would bring a lot of chaos and drama. With Harry's trail at the ministry of Magic. He would get off, but they did not know that at the time.

* * *

Sirius was pacing around the library, Harry had his trial today. He wanted to talk to Remus to try and calm his nerves. But he could not because Remus was not here today.

In fact it was only him, Molly, her children and Regulus in the house. Every one else had to go there jobs and Hermione wanted to spend the day with her parents, something about wanting to keep her mind off of it.

Sirius once again wished that he was able to leave this cursed house.

Even though his body was in here. His mind was with Harry at the trail.

Sirius heard the door to the library open slowly, as if the person wanted to see who was in the library before they entered.

Sirius turned around and saw that it was his brother Regulus, he was wearing a different out fit then he had been when they found him.

Sirius greeted him by saying “Hello Regulus.”

Regulus waved back at him with a small smile on his face. “Hi, Sirius.”

“What do you want?” Sirius said. Directly after that he inwardly kicked himself, he should be nicer to his brother. But it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks, he nearly laughed at his own pun.

“I just wanted to see if you were all right. Mrs. Weasley said that you were nervous about something.”

Sirius nodded and said “Yeah, Harry’s in trial today.”

“Why is he on trial.” Regulus asked.

“They think that he improperly used magic in front of a muggle.”

“Oh, did he?” Regulus asked.

“I mean technically he did, but it was to fight off dementors. And the muggle already knew about magic.”

Regulus looked confused at this “Why is he being tried if he already knows about magic.”

“Because the ministry is out to get him.”

“Why is the ministry out to get him?”

Sirius launched into a explanation about what had happened during the previous year.

When he was done Regulus nodded but he did not seem like he fully understood why the ministry felt threatened. For the first time in years Sirius agreed with him.

* * *

When Sirius got the news that Harry got off he nearly jumped for joy, although he did feel slightly guilty because a small part of him wanted Harry to be expelled and then he could stay here with him and Sirius would not feel as guilty.

* * *

Regulus sat down with Professor Dumbledore and Severus Snape surrounding him. They were explaining that he would be going back to Hogwarts.

They would say that he was Severus’s nephew. 

And that you used to be home schooled.

But now he was being mentored by his “uncle”.

Regulus nodded agreeing to this course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get some Regulus and Tonks bonding,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter.

Regulus sifted through his clothes, he was trying to decide what to pack for his time at Hogwarts.

Since he was not going there as a student he did not have a uniform to wear, so he was able to wear his own clothes.

He mentaly kicked himself for only wearing sweaters, because most of them had been eaten up by mouths. Only about four were left.

He looked at the clothes he had in his suitcase, he had the four sweaters and around five pants. He also only had one cloak.

He sighed, this was not going to be enough clothes. Especially when the weather changed.

He got and and left, he needed to talk to the order about either bowring clothes or going shopping.

* * *

Tonks’s gripp on the the steering wheel was light. She glanced to the seat beside her, Regulus was sitting there looking out of the window, his reflection showing up on the glass. She had been assigned by the order to take him clothes shopping, because she was the one who knew the most about that kind of stuff. Her paternal grandparents had taken her shopping often, she had been their only grand child so they did kind of spoil her.

Tonks was actually really happy about this trip. She was excited about getting to know Regulus, he was the only person in her mum’s family that she had actually been told about. Of course before the Potter’s death Sirius had visited them often, but all mentions of him had ended after he had been declared a traitor. She wished that she could tell her that he was innocent, but she could not.

Her Mom had mentioned Regulus every now and then though, and even though it had always been in passing it was always a positive comment about her youngest cousin.

Tonks pulled into the parking lot of the clothes store, she took a while to park. She had always been really bad at that, but eventually she parked and they got out of the car and went into the store.

When they went into the store she turned to Regulus and asked “So, what type of clothes do you need the most?”

“Shirts.” he said, rather quickly.

Tonks nodded and they headed into the mens shirt section.

* * *

Regulus looked through the sweaters that were hanging up on coat hangers, he had already picked out two of them. One was blue and one was yellow with white stripes. He eventually decided on three more. After that he went over to the pants secession and he decided on a couple of pars.

When he was done he turned to Andromeda child and asked

“So, do you want to get anything or can we leave?”

She shaked her head and said “No, I’m good.”

Then they headed to the register.

* * *

It would take them about an hour to get back to the Order’s base. Tonks had taken him to a store that was the one that her grandparents had taken her too.

She knew that she could not stand another car ride of silence so she decided to try and make conversation.

“Are you excited about going back to Hogwarts?”

“I guess, it’s not like I am going to be a student though… Hey do you know how Professor Dumbledore is going to explain it too the other staff that are not in the order? Some of the teachers that I had would most likely still be teaching there and they would probably recognize me.”

Tonks shook her head and said “No, sorry. You will probably have to ask him.” 

“Ok.”

Regulus looked at her and asked “Why do you go by your last name?” 

“Because I do not really like my first name.”

This was not acceptable to Tonks.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Regulus thought about this answer for a while but he eventually said

“I do not know, currently it’s either yellow or green. But it changes often.”

Tonks nodded at this and said

“I feel the same way, although my favorite color right now is pink.”

“Like your hair.” Regulus observed.

“Yeah, like my hair.”

“How often do you change your hair?” Regulus asked curiously.

“A lot, almost weekly.” she replied.

“That is pretty cool.” Regulus said.

“Yeah it is.” Tonks said grinning.

They talked for the rest of the ride towards Regulus house.

* * *

Regulus sat next to Snape at the teachers table, he felt very uncomfortable and he could tell that people were staring at him.

He knew that he should be eating the food that was in front of him, but he did not think that he could keep it down.

Professor Dumbledore was giving his speech but he was not really paying any attention. That was of course until he heard him introduce him to the student.

He waved to them as he heard them give him some appoulose. 

He hoped that this year went ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
